Estrella de Amor (one-shot)
by Rukia36
Summary: "... y entnces la estrella selló su destino". Esta historia es mía, originlamente estaba con otra pareja, pero me gusta más el SasuHina.


Hola a todos! Bueno... Esta historia la hice hace años con la única diferencia que estaba adaptada al IchiRuki, como Tite me decepcionó la decidí adaptar a otra pareja pero esta vez de Naruto. Aclaro que me gusta el Naruhina, pero por alguna enfermiza razón me gusta más el SasuHina, así que voy a dejar la original en mi muro, y tendré mi placer culposo al adaptarla también a mi otra pareja favorita, con algunos cambios.

Como lo comentaba en la historia original, está inspirada por en el Señor de los anillos y la película de Stardust: el misterio de la estrella.

Sin más los dejo y espero les guste.

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen. **

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Estrella de amor**

**Anarórë**

**(SasuHina)**

**.**

Se dice que cuando la tierra era joven, estrellas fugaces venían a la tierra para admirar su esplendor, conviviendo con los primeros hombres que hubo sobre la tierra.

Grande era la diferencia entre estas dos razas pues las estrellas eran de vida larga y de una sabiduría que aumentaba con los años, para ellas no había enfermedad ni pestilencia que les diera muerte, pero si podían morir si alguien ajeno dañara su exterior; los hombres en cambio eran más frágiles, más vulnerables a las armas o a la desdicha así como de curación más difícil, vivían sujetos a la enfermedad y a múltiples males, pero lo que más dolía a las estrellas amigas es que los hombres envejecían y morían.

En el alba de los años, los hombres fueron aliados de las estrellas y hubo hombres que aprendieron de la sabiduría de ellas, como a ser grandes y valientes, pero aconteció entonces, que no todas las estrellas querían volver al firmamento y decidieron formar una hermosa y pequeña ciudad entre las montañas para aquellas que quisieran vivir allí. La ciudad era visitada por pocos hombres, y durante muchos años fueron felices y hubo paz, pero con el paso del tiempo las estrellas advirtieron que sobre algunos de ellos se cernía una sombra, y advertían la envidia en sus ojos, pues ellos buscaban ser tan sabios, hermosos e inmortales como ellas.

Fue así que poco a poco dejaron de convivir con los hombres.

Con el paso del tiempo dejaron de ver estrellas entre ellos y el camino a su hogar ahora era difícil de encontrar, así fue como empezaron a formar parte de historias y cantos, solo los más ancianos recordaban a los seres hermosos de ojos como la luna. Lo que no sabían era que las estrellas tenían muchos dones, entre ellos el don de la invisibilidad y las estrellas, cuando salían de su ciudad, pasaban entre ellos tratando de menguar la sombra, pues querían ser sus amigos de nuevo.

Durante mucho tiempo duró esta oscuridad sobre los hombres y varias estrellas regresaron al firmamento sin esperanza, pero las que se quedaron fueron bendecidas con el don de concebir y estas tendrían elección de vivir en la tierra o de estar en el cielo.

Fue entonces que dos de ellas se unieron y del fruto de su amor concibieron a una pequeña estrella que recibió el nombre de Hinata.

Pasaron los años y Hinata se convirtió en una joven estrella, hermosa y bondadosa, de voz noble y suave, que actuaba de forma justa ante los demás y aunque se sentía sola, le encantaba bailar a la luz de la luna y caminar entre los arboles del bosque para así admirar su belleza natural al elevarse al firmamento y ver como las hojas se teñían de diferentes colores con el paso del tiempo.

Así entre una de sus tantas caminatas en la noche, llego a un claro donde se perdió entre la belleza de la luna y sus hermanas estrellas, era tanta su concentración por ellas que no se percato que alguien se acercaba a ella.

Era un joven con el cabello tan oscuro como la noche sin luna que había errado cansado por el bosque en verano en busca de un buen lugar despejado para descansar, solía caminar bastante para olvidar su soledad, pero fue grande su sorpresa cuando encontró a esa hermosa doncella en mitad de lo que él estaba buscando y todo su cansancio desapareció.

Observo que llevaba un vestido morado como el atardecer u que sus ojos eran como dos pequeñas lunas con estrellas iluminando el firmamento, estaba el manto bordado con flores de plata y su cabello era del color de la bóveda azulada de la noche. Ella era como la luz sobre las hojas de los árboles, como la voz de las aguas claras, como las estrellas sobre la niebla del mundo, así era la gloria y la belleza que el joven percibió en ella, pues tenía en la cara una luz resplandeciente.

Hinata saliendo de su letargo, percibió la intensa mirada del joven y sin voltear a verle desapareció de súbito y él se quedo sin voz, como presa de un hechizo. Ella corrió hacia su hogar, pero en un vistazo rápido que le dio a este observo que en su mirada había soledad y dolor. Desde ese día, impetuoso y precavido, el joven busco a aquella doncella que le robara el corazón.

Durante muchos días busco, y ya pesaba sobre sus hombros el cansancio, cada día que pasaba perdía esperanza alguna de volver a verle en el bosque, pero en la víspera de la primavera poco antes de que saliera la luna logro divisarla de nuevo. Esta vez ella bailaba en una colina y con miedo de que desapareciera de nuevo hablo - **¡ Nillë !** – gritó el joven, pues así les decían a las personas que veían la luna. Esta vez ella no huyó y se detuvo a ver maravillada al hombre que poco a poco se le acercaba.

Miro en los ojos del chico y pudo ver al mismo del que tiempo atrás había huido, él estiro su mano queriendo comprobar que no era un sueño; en el momento en que él tomo sus manos cayó en ella el destino y se enamoró. No obstante se deslizo de entre sus manos y desapareció en el momento en que llegaba la noche a su esplendor.

No pudiendo más, el chico cayó desmayado en la tierra como quien ha sido herido a la vez por el dolor y la felicidad y se hundió en el sueño como en un abismo de sombra. Al despertar estaba frío como la piedra y sentía el corazón árido y desamparado. Y con la mente errante andaba a tientas como quien ha sido atacado de súbita ceguera y trata de atrapar con las manos la luz desvanecida. Y así empezó a pagar el precio de su amor por aquella joven. Pero Hinata también sufría pues ella sabía que el amor entre estrellas y hombres jamás había sucedido y no sería permitido por sus mayores y compartió con él su angustia.

Sucedió entonces que él cayó enfermo de tanto buscarla y por causas del destino descansó en el primer claro donde la había visto. Hinata lo había seguido en la lejanía de su vista y no pudiendo más con el dolor que ella le causaba fue con él y lo empezó a curar. Sin que él se lo esperara, ella regresó a su lado y se sentó con él en la oscuridad de la noche. Por un momento el chico la contemplo en silencio, pero temiendo que se desvaneciera de nuevo como era su costumbre, le dijo en susurro

**\- Por favor no desaparezcas más, pues si lo haces mi corazón no podrá soportar otra vez tu partida**

La joven lo miro con una mezcla de amor y entendimiento y le contestó:

**\- No me iré de tu lado pues es mi culpa que estés en estas condiciones**

**\- No es tu culpa** – le reprocho suave el joven – **es solo que soy muy tenaz en la búsqueda de quien estoy enamorado**

La doncella no sabía que decir, pues nunca había recibido una declaración tan directa y sincera, pero esa noche cuando los arboles daban su saludo a la luna, Hinata hizo su elección y su destino quedo sellado.

**\- Me llamo Sasuke **– dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la doncella - **y vengo de la aldea que de Konoha**

**\- Mi nombre es Hinata y soy una estrella nacida en la tierra** – dijo ella con una sonrisa

Entonces Hinata observo como Sasuke abría sus ojos con gran sorpresa y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se inclinó ante ella; él no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos

**\- No sabía que las historias fueran ciertas, pues al ver como desaparecías pensé que era por ser muy rápida de pies. Lamento si he insultado a tu linaje al fijarme en ti y entendería que tú te marcharas ahora**

Sasuke espero respuesta y sentía su corazón desbocado y triste, no era posible que tal belleza y ser inmortal pudiera enamorarse o siquiera aceptar a un hombre común y corriente, pero en vez de eso ella le hizo levantar la cabeza y le dijo con dulzura

**\- No me haz insultado, por el contrario, me siento dichosa por tu sentir, mi destino ha sido sellado y no me apartaré de ti. Ahora solo descansa mi amor y deja que te cure, para que así poder estar juntos.**

El solo obedeció, primero con ojos asombrados, luego con ternura y amor incondicional, le dio una sonrisa de lado que hizo que Hinata se sonrojara. Se tumbo y la miro a los ojos analizando la respuesta de su amada, se sentía dichoso pues era correspondido, y la soledad y cansancio que había en él desaparecia. Fue así que en adelante sus bocas no tenían sonido y se comunicaban solo por la mirada, y tomando la mano del chico, Hinata empezó a curarle.

En adelante quedaron de verse en ese claro todas las noches, los dos escaparían de sus hogares y pasearían y hablarían de su amor en secreto por el bosque desde esa primavera, y en ese tiempo no hubo más alegría tan grande que verse el uno al otro.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Espero la historia SasuHina haya sido de su agrado.

Bye!


End file.
